A Real Man
by QueenliestDeadThatEverDied
Summary: When Ron can't satisfy her, Hermione seeks pleasure elsewhere. Very discriptive sex. Course Language. Out of Character.


_Disclaimer:I don't own anything or anyone affiliated with Harry Potter._

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron Weasly said quietly, hanging his head in shame as Hermione Granger, one of his best friends and the school genius, snatched her clothes off the floor.

Hermione glared at him and shook her head. "Ronald, you are pathetic! One minute you're begging me to get rid of your virginity for you and the next you're collapsed on the bed panting!"

"I'm sorry," he repeated, unable to think in his moment of humiliation.

Hermione let out an exasperated breath and stormed out of the room half dressed. She threw on the rest of her clothes precariously as she descended the stairs, entering the vacant common room.

'Oh, I cannot believe him!' she thought, racing down the Grand Staircase and exiting the Grand Entrance Hall. From the steps of the school she could see the entire grounds: the forest, the lake, Hagrid's hut, the Quidditch pitch, and the greenhouses. She scanned the grounds pensively, her eyes focusing on Hagrid's hut.

Rubeus Hagrid had become a sort of confidant throughout her years at Hogwarts. Hermione had now known him for seven years and trusted him unconditionally. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hagrid was in his hut. He too was thinking of Hermione, but not quite so purely as one might expect of a teacher. He was sitting naked on the edge of his bed, his eyes tightly shut and his hand was roughly stroking his raging erection.

"Hermione!" he moaned in ecstasy. "Oh, fuck yes! Hermione!"

Hagrid's eyes snapped open when he heard a quiet tap on his door.

"Just a minute!" he shouted as he reached for his moleskin coat, hoping that it would safely cover his engorged penis. He threw it on and dashed for the door. He swung the door back and was shocked beyond belief to see the object of his affections looking up at him. She looked utterly disheveled with her hair a mess and her shirt only half buttoned.

'Oh shit, I hope she didn't hear me!' he thought to himself.

"Hi Hagrid," she said softly. "I'm sorry to bother you so late at night, but I really needed someone to talk to."

Hagrid shifted uncomfortably, unable to look away from her exposed chest.

"Er, Hermione, I'm a wee bit busy at the moment. Couldn't you talk to Harry or Ron?"

Hermione inhaled sharply at the sound of Ron's name. Hagrid could see that she truly needed his help, so he gestured for her to come in.

Hermione smiled gratefully, following him into his hut. She sat down in one of his over-sized chairs.

"What do you need to talk about?" Hagrid asked.

"It's Ronald," Hermione said, "he's just not what I need. He's been following me like a lost puppy ever since we returned to school and begging me to sleep with him."

Hagrid was taken aback by her bluntness. "Er, Hermione, are you sure I'm the person you want to be talking to about this?"

"Of course, Hagrid. I trust you not to repeat what I tell you in confidence. Anyway, he's been begging me to help him lose his virginity all year, and I finally got tired of it and gave in..."

"You did what?!?" Hagrid shouted before he could stop himself.

"I slept with him," she repeated, "or at least I started to, but he didn't exactly pull his weight if you know what I mean."

Hagrid seated himself across from her in a recliner. The moment he sat down Hermione could see the reason that he was busy: his coat rode up in the front to reveal his throbbing cock, but he didn't seem to notice. Hermione shivered with excitement.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I don't really know what to tell you," Hagrid said, suddenly thrilled with the idea that Ron wasn't enough for her.

Hermione stood up and began to walk towards him. "I don't want you to _say_ anything," she whispered in his ear, "I just want you to _do _me." With that said, she knelt down in front of him and began to stroke his giant member.

Hagrid moaned in surprise and pleasure as she pet him and began to massage his balls. He stood up and carefully lifted her, carrying her over to his bed. He removed his jacket completely and layed down. Hermione winked at him and began to caress her own brest with one hand and unbutton her shirt with the other. When it was off she began to remove her bra, but Hagrid sat up and shook his head. He turned her around and ripped the clasp with his teeth, leaving the metal bent beyond repair.

Hermione giggled. "You're such a beast!" she moaned and kissed him deeply. She nibbled lightly on his lower lip then came up for a breath.

Hagrid smiled wildly and tore off her skirt, only to discover that she wasn't wearing panties. He grew impossibly harder. Hermione grinned at his surprise. Hagrid pulled her up to him so that her now-dripping cunt was over his mouth and her legs were spread, straddling his head. He began to tease her with his tongue, his beard tickling her most intimate part. Hermione squealed and writhed, allowing her weight to rest on his face. Hagrid thrust his tongue into her pussy and began to suckle her clit. She screamed in pleasure and pulled his hair as she released her orgasm into his open mouth.

Hermione grinned at him and shimmied down his body. She drug her nails down his chest and stomach as she reached his dick. She gently tickled his testicles with her nimble fingers and lowered her lips to the tip of his penis. Hagrid began to pant as she sucked him into her mouth. She slowly brought her head up and licked his dick all the way down to it's base. Suddenly she gripped his balls tightly, causing him buck his hips forward, nearly hitting her with his hard-on.

"Oh god! Hermione, I'm about to cum!" he moaned.

"Oh no you're not," she said seductively. "When you come you're going to be balls deep in my cunt."

With that she impaled herself on his half-giant cock. They both screamed in pleasure as he began to thrust into her.

"Harder!" she yelled as he gently pushed farther into her. "I want you to fuck me so hard I can taste it!"

Hagrid obliged, thrusting ever harder into her core.

"Oh yes! That's it, baby! That's what I want! Oh, Hagrid! OH, HAGRID!" she screamed as she came.

Hagrid pumped into her a few more times before he exploded inside of her, her tight walls milking his dick for every last drop of cum. He sighed and turned toward Hermione.

"Well, did that make you feel better?" he asked, stroking her thigh.

"Oh, Merlin, yes!" she panted. "You know, for a half-giant, you're all man."

_A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review._


End file.
